


All by Chance

by Skeletastic



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gothic Lolita, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletastic/pseuds/Skeletastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living between a family dispute and social anxiety makes life terrifying and difficult for our heroine Hanaritoria. She's been friends with Haruhi for a while now, and it seems that Hanaritoria's introduction to the insane Host Club is overdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Petal One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited, updated version. IMPORTANT: This work has also been discontinued.

Hanaritoria glanced through the gates of the school, waiting for her friend to emerge from the intimidating school. Hanaritoria was just as rich as the rest of them, just not directly. Still, the high-society students scared her immensely, and she wouldn't have even gone within seven miles of the building if she didn't have plans with her friend Haruhi today. 

Hanaritoria and Haruhi had met by chance at the market a couple of months ago. Hana had been out with her brother, grocery shopping, even thoug she didn't particularly like leaving the comfortable atmosphere of their home. In the middle of her fussing, Haruhi had bumped into her. And so the two became friends, through a few more series of events – Of course including her over-enthusiastic brother, Geruji. 

She caught herself smiling at this memory as Haruhi walked through the gates, looking a bit distressed... And being accompanied by a group of men. Her expression widened, and thus was her first encounter with the Host Club of Ouran Academy. 

– 

My eyes widen in surprise, and the grip on my parasol falters. _Why is Haruhi with boys? We have plans today..._ Peering out through my sunglasses, I watch them, hoping Haruhi will notice me standing here. _She has to notice me, right? These people don't dress like I do..._

And as I fuss over that possibility, she notices me. 

“Hanaritoria! Ah, Hana!” She calls, and the group around her snaps their attention to me. Shying back a little, I nod to Haruhi. 

“I'm so sorry, but these idiots decided that they wanted to drag me around today. Don't worry, I'll be with you in a minute,” She flashes me a smile, turns around, and promptly starts shouting at her friends. I've never heard about them, but I have to assume they are her friends. 

“I told you idiots, I have plans today! And no, she can not come with us! Just let me be for once, would you?!” I can clearly hear that she's angry, and start to feel a little guilty. _Maybe these friends are more important,_ I think. A blonde one seems to be trying to coax her, but I know she'll have nothing of it. She is my Knight, except, well... In girl form. 

While focusing on their argument, I most certainly had not noticed the boy who has decided to approach me. 

“Hana-chan? Hi! I'm Mistkuni Haninozouka! You can call me Hani, though!” He giggles, and then continues to introduce the giant behind him. “And this is Takashi Morinozouka. You can call him Mori!” I blink, terrified. Why did this boy approach me? And why is he so forward? 

I stutter for a bit, looking behind them to see if Haruhi has made any progress. She has, though I couldn't tell whether it was to apologize to me for not being able to accompany me today or whether she would in fact. Whichever it was, she happens to look over at that exact moment, and catch me in my situation. With a slightly panicked expression, Haruhi rushes over to my side. 

“Hani!” She exclaims, pushing me back a little bit. I can feel myself starting to tear up. _I'm such a wimp._

“I'm sorry, but Hana is terrified of people she doesn't know. I... We've got to go now. Bye, guys,” And so, Haruhi grabs my hand, and pulls me away from the school. I tighten my grip on the parasol, slightly furious that I couldn't wipe away the tears that were falling. It's embarrassing, crying like this just because of people paying attention to me.

“I'm so, so sorry Hanaritoria! I tried explaining to them that I already had plans for this weekend, but they're pompous rich guys who think they can just drag me around, and... Ugh!” She ends her apology, fuming. I rest the parasol on my shoulder for a moment, freeing up my hand to pat her on the arm.

“It's okay, Haruhi. I understand. I should expect that you have new friends.” Haruhi turns to smile at me as I pick up my parasol again. My voice isn't as sickly sweet as my image implies, however I do treasure the soft tone I can carry. 

“Oh, Hanaritoria. Would you mind if we stopped by my house today? Dad wants to see you, and I might have promised him without your permission...” Her expression turns into the start of another apology, but I interject quickly with a smile.

“That's quite fine. Though, Haruhi, why don't you tell me about these new friends of yours? I like hearing stories,” I say. 

“Well, they're not really friends, Hana... I'm more of their slave,” And with that, she delves into the story of how the Host Club members came to be her friends. No matter how much she denies it, they were definitely her friends by now. She'd been going to the school for almost a year.

With our arms linked at the elbow, she speaks of her first encounter with them. How she had only been looking for a place to study in that noisy school, and had stumbled into the club room – Music Room Three – and come face to face with the “handsome” boys. And how they had been the ones to mistake her for a male, and of course, the catch to the story: How she'd broken a valuable vase, and been practically enslaved to the boys. I just had to comment at this point in the story. 

“Oh, my poor Haruhi! That sounds awful... But you should have come to me, if you were so distressed. I could have bailed you out!” I let myself whine a little, because I knew she would turn right back around and throw my offer right back into my face. Though, not as rudely as I make it sound. 

“Hana, you know I could never do that to you. It was my own problem; I needed to, and will continue to, fix my own problems. You don't need to worry about me... Just continue being creepily cute, okay? Ranka will just adore you, by the way. You've grown a bit since he last saw you, I imagine... You're taller than I am now, Hana.” She smiles, and I laugh.

“My. This should be interesting... Poor Ranka. Deprived of a daughter as girly as I am meant to be!” And so we laugh together at this in the little stretch of time it took to get back to her house. 

By the time I was through the apartment door and peeling off my heels, Haruhi was already preparing tea and a snack. I prance into their kitchen, giggling at Haruhi's behavior. She knows I don't require anything when coming over, but yet she still provides everything. This is why I like her; there is no need to ask, Haruhi extends kindness on her own free will. 

“Really, Haruhi. I tell you every time... Just tea is fine. It isn't like I starve between lunch time and now,” I smile at her, and Haruhi shoots me a look in between setting out some cookies. 

“Shush, you. Just go sit out in the living room; I'll bring this out, and Dad should be home soon.” Giggling, I set off for their living room. I take a seat tentatively, trying to figure out where I could be, without messing up the two's order of things. It has certainly been a long time since I'd been over, just like Haruhi said. A few months, probably. I wanted to come over, but, there was no way to, between Dad and Grandmother fighting. 

Lost in my little argument, I had no idea that Haruhi had stepped into the room recently – Or, that before she'd had a chance to grab my attention, there had been a racket at the door. When I did notice, though, I was overhearing a bit of a conversation. 

“You guys can't just do what you want!” Haruhi hisses. She says a few more things that I can't hear through the wall. I shift to sit on the edge of my chair, straining to hear whom she was talking to, and what about it. It is in vain, though. I can't hear anything else. It is all hushed voices and no noise otherwise. For a few seconds, I debated just sitting back and waiting for Haruhi just to return. But, unfortunately, I have an insatiable curious side. And of course, I am compelled to get up and peek around the corner, into the hallway. _Only a peek, I just want to know who's here._

I hesitate for too long. A cluster of voices invade my senses, from people piling into Haruhi's apartment. From what I can tell, Ranka has arrived and just shoved everyone inside. Oh yes, he certainly is a wonderful person. 

I pick up a glass of tea, and sipped it precariously. I don't normally like tea, but I have always figured that it is worth drinking if Haruhi took the time to make it. I simply watch as the boys Haruhi had been with earlier file in and take seats around the room, without so much as looking at me. I don't dare to move, however Ranka has already entered the room, as well as noticed me. 

“Oh, Hanari-chan! It's so nice to see you again!” He exclaims, making his way through the crowded room to engross me in a fatherly hug. I don't return the gesture, nor am I expected to. 

“Hello, Ranka. It's very nice to see you as well,” I add a small smile, knowing he thinks I'm the cutest person in the world when I do that. Ranka squeals a bit, and then moves to sit down. Everyone but Haruhi is now staring at me. I sit down, and close my eyes behind the sunglasses. I work well with the theory that if I cannot see them, they cannot see me.

“Haruhi!” Ranks exclaims, breaking the silence. “Did you introduce the Host Club to our dear Hanaritoria yet?” He questions. I peek at Haruhi, who looks like she wants to facepalm. It's understandable. 

“No, Dad, I did not. I didn't really expect them to show up when I CLEARLY told them that _I have plans!_ ” She's certainly more than annoyed now. I feel bad. She has new friends, and they want to hang out with her. _I shouldn't be so selfish, and claim her all to myself._ I keep quiet, despite wanting to comfort her. Even the slightest twitch would get all the attention back to me at this point.

“Haruhi!” I'm sure this is a grand opportunity for Hana-chan to make new friends. You know she has-” Ranka is abruptly cut off, by Haruhi. She's fuming now.

“Okay! I get it.” She shouts, and I squirm in the chair nervously, wondering if she's really going to turn the attention on me. And when she turns to look at me, I feel like dying. 

“Guys, this is Hanaritoria Koro.” Haruhi pauses momentarily, for no reason I can understand. “She's an old friend of mine. I really don't suggest getting-” With another person cut short, I am caught in the attention of all the guys. Specifically, the short one has bounced over to me.

“Hi, Hana-chan! I already told you this, but I'm Hani! Would you like to hold my Usa-chan?” The boy is just shy of shouting. I refrain from shying back, and shake my head lightly. He starts to pull a sad face, but is pushed out of my mind with a new focus point. Someone else. 

I looked up at the sound a greeting, my attention now captured by bright red-haired twins. 

“Hello Hanaritoria-san. I am Hikaru Hitachiin,” The one on the left starts.

“-And I am Kaoru Hitachiin,” the two of them stand from where they had been sitting, and lower into a dramatic bow. Oh, dear god...

“We are the Hitachin twins, at your service.” Their voices ring in perfect harmony. I don't say a word. What could I say? I'm terrified at this point. There are too many people around me at once. Looking disappointed, they sit back down, and the flamboyant blonde takes his turn. 

“Lovely princess, I am Tamaki Suoh. Please to meet you,” this one gets on one knee in front of me, and takes my hand. I jerk my arm back, and everything goes quiet. I can't hear anything, except my own heartbeat. Its pounding, drowning everything out. I could feel my vision going as well. Seconds passed, and I was gone. The world was black, and I slept soundly.


	2. Two

The room went silent as Hanaritoria fell back against the chair with her eyes shut. Tamaki reacted first, jumping back from the delicate girl and retreating into his depressing corner, where he cultivated mushrooms.

“Now look that you've done, idiots!” Haruhi shouted, fuming. Although she used the plural form of that word, she was mainly talking to Tamaki, who had gone and touched her. “She was obviously terrified, and you just had to go and touch her!” Haruhi didn't bother being quiet. She had the knowledge that Hanaritoria wouldn't wake up for some time, no matter what happened around her. The rest of them didn't know that, though.

“Haru, don't you think you should be a bit quieter?” Hani had walked up next to Haruhi, and pulled on her uniform jacket. “Hana could wake up...” Haruhi looked down at Hani, and shook her head.

“She wouldn't wake up if the place flooded, Hani. She'll be okay,” She flashed a quick smile to the boy and went back to fuming at Tamaki.

“She won't wake up?” Hani questioned, though this went unnoticed by Haruhi because she was entirely focused on being mad at Tamaki. So this was Kyoya's moment to shine; he'd done all necessary research on this friend of Haruhi's.

“She has a severe anxiety condition,” Kyoya started. “in which when too overwhelmed, she loses consciousness and is unable to be woken for quite a few hours.” He pushed up his glasses, creating a glare in the lenses. “I'm not at liberty to say much else.” The group had gone quiet, listening to him. And now they all wore this disbelieving look, since it was rarely above Kyoya to give them more information.

Haruhi managed to break from that stupor the fastest. “Uh, thanks, Kyoya,” She said. Haruhi stepped around the table, and went to go and stand by her friend. “Dad, can you bring her up to my room?”

Ranka shook his head. “You know how fragile I am, Haruhi. Why don't you ask one of the boys?” Haruhi shot him a glare, and then turned to the Host Club. She didn't want to, but poor Hanaritoria couldn't stay out here like this.

“Mori, could you please help me bring her up to my room? I can't carry her, and she can't stay here...” Her reasoning wasn't needed, as Mori stepped up to do it as soon as she asked him to. He wouldn't bother questioning why she trusted him to do it above everyone else in the room. He was the least likely to mess something up. “Thank you!” She beamed, as he picked the fragile girl up from the chair. He was surprised by her lack of weight, but disregarded it. Haruhi then led him to her room, where he lay her down on a simple commoner's bed.

Back down in the living room, nobody had taken the chance to speak while Haruhi and Mori had been away. Hani was infatuated with the treats that Haruhi had made, and the rest were to interested in Haruhi's friend to worry about talking to each other.

“Okay, guys. You've had your fun, now would you please leave?” Haruhi asked. She hadn't sat down when entering the living room again. She honestly wanted to wait for Hanaritoria to take up, but she had the Host Club to deal with.

“Why? We just wanted to-” Tamaki was cut off by Kyoya.

“Haruhi is right. We shouldn't overstay our welcome. It was good to see you, Ranka.” Kyoya ushered the boys out, not leaving any room for argument. Haruhi glanced wearily at Kyoya. She knew that she'd end up owing him for this, and she'd rather know now what her debt would be instead of later. But Kyoya didn't even send so much as a glance at her, and she was forced to wait for that outcome.

Haruhi now turned to her father, and spoke quietly. “Dad... Why did you do that? You know Hana doesn't do well with new people...”

“I figured if it were them, she wouldn't have a problem! I'm so sorry dear Haruhi... I didn't expect that idiot, Tamaki, to get so close to her,” Ranka then got this demonic look in his eyes. “Oh, that boy is going to pay for hurting my dear Hana...” Haruhi had to sweatdrop at this.

“Dad. There's no need to do that, I'll talk to him and the others at school on Monday. But, I'm forbidding them from intruding on me and Hana anymore. And you're not to let them in when Hana is here, okay?”

Ranka discreetly held a hand behind his back and nodded. “Of course, Haruhi. I worry about my Hana too!” Haruhi smiled at her father, not knowing that his fingers were crossed.

-

I open my eyes, and the first thing I notice is the wall color.

 _My walls aren't white..._ I think, and I blink a few times. The rest of the room falls into focus, and I realize that I'm over at Haruhi's place. And I continue to remember, I recall Haruhi's friends attempting to introduce themselves to me. I swallow hard, fighting back the fear that I had last felt. They couldn't be here anymore, it had to have been several hours since I passed out.

 _What time is it?_ I ask myself, and glance over to the window. It's too light out to be the evening, so I assume that I just slept over. I sit up on the bed, and look for Haruhi. Next to her bed, where I now sit, is a cot. The blankets are all messed up, and I figure she went into the kitchen to make breakfast, anticipating my waking up. I slip out of the bed and stumble my way out to the kitchen.

“Hana! What do I tell you all the time?! Be careful when you wake up, you're going to hurt yourself one day!” Haruhi scolds me. I smile sheepishly, and utter an apology.

“But I really have no other choice when you're never by my side, Haru. I get worried,” I join her side, and peek at what she's doing. “Pancakes?! You remembered how much I love western food!” I giggle a bit, and hug her shoulders. She shrugs me off, laughing.

“Go sit down at the table, Hana. I'll bring food out in a few minutes.” I gladly oblige, and take a seat at their table. Just as I sit down, something starts ringing. A few seconds later, I realize that it's my phone – And I should answer it.

“Hello?” I answer, flipping the phone open.

“Hanaritoria! You were supposed to come home last night! Where the hell are you?!” I flinch from the volume of my mother's voice.

“I am at a friend's house, Mom... I didn't mean to stay out. Her friends came over and I...” I didn't finish my sentence. I shouldn't have to.

“Oh, whatever. Just get home, you insolent child!” The line goes dead, and I fight back the tears that threaten to spill.

 _I've disappointed her once again... What am I supposed to do?_ I go to the contacts on my phone, and call my driver. I tell him to come and pick me up at Haruhi's. I trust him not to tell Mom where I am. If she knew... Haruhi and Ranka, I'd never be able to see them again.

When Haruhi comes back out with two plates of pancakes, I snap my phone shut and shove it back into its place in my dress.

“Who was that?” She asks, setting my plate down.

“Nobody. I was just checking the time, Haru.”

She gives me a funny look, but accepts the answer anyway. We dig down to eat, and before I know it the limo is here. Gregori rings the doorbell, and I get up.

“Sorry, Haru. But I have to leave early. I'll be back over on Tuesday, alright? I'll just come over after school,” I rush out after giving her a smile. Pulling my heels on at the door, I step outside and head to the limo. Mom will be furious when I get home, and there isn't a point in putting it off.

When Gregori shuts the door behind me, the tears roll from my eyes. I embarrassed myself yesterday, and now I have the wrath of my mother to look forward to.


	3. Three

_Tuesday. It's Tuesday... I have to wait just a few more hours..._ I remind myself, as I sit behind the grand piano. I don't play, because I don't know how. _It's only a few more hours._ I pull out my cell phone to check the time again. 14:36 the screen reads. I sigh and put the phone back into its pocket.

“Hanaritoria-sama!” I hear, and whip my head around to look at where the voice came from. I don't relax, even after seeing that it's just a maid.

“Yes?” I say hesitantly. She could be bearing any sort of news and I hope to dear god that my mother doesn't want to see me again. Hadn't she had enough already? 

“Yotari-sama left a little while ago,” She says, and bows. “If you wish to leave and visit your friend, you may do so now.” I finally relax, and let a grin cover my face. 

“Let me go get dressed, and we can head out immediately.” 

* * *

 

The car ride is mostly silent. Grelod still seems to afraid to talk to me, and I like it that way. She's employed by my mother, not myself. She has no reason to fraternize with me, except when I require something of her.

I know the ride is long, so I try to distract myself with the passing scenery and my thoughts. I go over what I'm going to do as soon as I get to the school. I glance down at my wrist, where I've put on my snake watch. I flip open the head and glance at the arrows 

_Good._ It's what Haruhi has explained is “club hours”. I assume that I'll be able to find her easily this way.

 _Now if only I knew what room she will be in..._ I sneak a glance at Grelod as I start to recognize the streets. We're nearing the school grounds. I clear my throat, and prepare to speak to her.

“G-Grelod... Would you mind accompanying me into the building?” I ask. There's a silence before she answers.

“Yes, Hanaritoria-sama.” She bows as best she can while sitting down, and hurries to focus elsewhere. I sigh, and look out the window again.

Next thing I know, the car is pulling to a stop. My heart does the same, skipping a beat. It somehow hadn't dawned on my over the last fifteen minutes that visiting Haruhi at this time would not only make me walk among people, but possibly see her friends again.

I hesitate for too long, and Grelod notices. She places a hand on my arm and I give her a shaky smile brushing her hand off. I can do this. It's for Haruhi.

The driver opens the door, and Grelod steps out first. From inside the car, I can see her step aside, waiting for me to get out. I pull myself from the seat, and step out into the sunlight. I let my vision adjust against my shaded lenses and open my parasol after only a moment. I take a deep breath, and step forward. Grelod keeps her pace behind me.

 _All I have to do is keep my eyes forward, and pretend the students don't exist._ Only now do I truly realize that I know nothing of the building. The fear starts to grab at me, but I have to keep it away. I look around, noticing the many eyes on me. For it being club time, there sure are a lot of students just milling about... The fear inches up further, now that I know just how many people are here to watch me fail.

I stop short, and turn to Grelod. She has to do what I tell her to.

“Grelod, ask someone to escort us to Fujioka Haruhi. Please don't mention my name.” She bows, and heads off to the nearest student. I know I am alone among these students now, and I know I just have to grin and bear it. I bring the parasol lower to my head, and focus intently on the lace pattern that creates the shield between me and the sun.

Before I know it, she's back with a brunette in the yellow school uniform. I think it distasteful, simply for the lack of frills and elegance. It's simply a poofy yellow slip.

“Are you looking for Fujioka-kun?” I notice the strange honorific, but I don't want to inquire. Too much talking. So I nod, hoping I don't shake too much.

“He's with the Host Club right now, in the third music room. Are you here to visit him from another school? I'm not sure non-students are supposed to be let on grounds... But you look innocent enough! Come on, I'll show you where he is!” I'm shocked by the gender identity she gives Haruhi. Haruhi, a boy? What ridiculousness is this? The girl starts off towards the school, and I follow without a word. I still don't find a good enough reason to ask why in the world she would think that Haruhi is a boy.

It takes forever to get to this “host club”And when we do, I'm not amused. This girl must be making fun of me. A third music room, being used for a club that sounds like it has nothing to do with music? I doubt it. Yet, as she opens the door and a storm of petals follows the motion of the french doors, I'm proven wrong. This is certainly no music club.

“Welcome, ladies.” The blond says, holding his hand out to the brunette. I remember him, from the other day at Haruhi's. I can't bring his name to mind, though. Yet, when he faces me, he has no trouble with mine.

“Oh, Koro-san! Have you come to visit our Host Club?” The brunette seems surprised that blondie knows who I am already. I step out as he offers his hand to me, fighting back tears. I recall that I embarrassed myself in front of him the other day, and I don't wish to look at him any longer. I try to step back again, but the blond has his grip on my hand now. He pulls me through the doors rather ungracefully, and sets me up in the middle of the room. Where everyone can see me.

“Ladies and Hosts!” He exclaims, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. I swallow hard, and close my eyes. _If I can't see them, they can't see me._

“I present to you our honored guest today, Koro Hanaritoria! Please, treat her kindly and maker her feel at home!” His announcement makes me want to die. I've only come here to see Haruhi and explain to her that I don't know if I'll be able to hang out much, but now I'm stuck in this position! I want to scream and cry, but instead I just lower my head and keep my eyes shut.

All of a sudden, two extra bodies are near me. And by near me, I mean attached to my arms. I snap my eyes open in alarm, and whip my head each way to see who's there. It's the twins, whom I only remember part of their last name. Hita-something or other. I don't like the look in their eyes.

“Oh, Koro-san,” the one on my left starts, in a voice that is coated in fake sweetness. “How nice it is to see you around!” the one to my left finishes the sentence. I only get more anxious to leave as my visit continues. Why hasn't Haruhi come to my rescue yet?

“But your accessories are so drab!” One exclaims. I don't bother identifying which one it is. They may as well be the same person, split on either sides of me for optimum audience. “What's with the sunglasses and umbrella inside?” I choke on my breath. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping with all of my being they don't take my protection away. They wouldn't do something so horrible, would they?

“Oi! Hikaru, Kaoru! Quit bullying her!” Haruhi's voice grabs my attention, and I try to step forward. I've opened my eyes, and search desperately for the familiar sight. But, by the time I've found her and she's gotten close enough to me, it's too late for anything to be done. The wretched twins have stolen my glasses and parasol, and I'm at a loss to the world. I blink furiously, trying to keep the tears and light from my eyes, trying so desperately not to cry, to be able to see, to not get a headache.

Haruhi envelopes me into a hug, and I keep my head buried in her chest. I'm not crying, thank god. That would be too much. Not that this whole visit hasn't been so far, but.

“You two! How dare you treat Hanaritoria that way!” Haruhi bursts out, turning us so that she can face the twins. All I can hear is her. The rest of the room is buzzing with excitement at the spectacle, and I can just imagine the yellow marshmallows staring at us, giggling and gossiping. I press myself harder into Haruhi, and she pats my back. I don't make a sound, in fear that I'll start to cry once I do.

“Haruhi! We haven't done anything~” The twins whined.

“Oh, really? Then explain why Koro-chan is so upset! You messed with her things, you idiots! You have no idea if those are special to her or not!” She is fuming. I imagine myself with a cheeky grin, proud that Haruhi isn't exposing that I need them.

“Oh, Haruhi. They're just accessories! She could do so much better!” I feel Haruhi suck in a calming breath.

“That isn't the point here. Just apologize to Koro-chan, and return her glasses and parasol, would you?” I hear a few grumbles, nothing interpretable, before I'm being poked in the back and Haruhi is gently pulling me away from her chest. I blink away the tears that had tried to form, and turn to face the evil standing in my way. My sunglasses and parasol are shoved back into my hands, and I hear what vaguely sounds as two fleeting apologies. I let it go, not wanting to confront the problem.

Someone catches the attention of the girls soon after, telling them that club activities have ended for the day. It's the black-haired one, with the glasses. I don't even remember having been introduced to him. I don't bother, though. I turn back to Haruhi.

“Haruhi... I came by to tell you...” I stop myself there, and look around nervously. “Can we go somewhere else? Please?” Haruhi smiles at me, and nods.

“Sure. We can go to the back, but it'll have to be quick,” Haruhi takes a hold of my arm, and guides me towards a door that I wouldn't have noticed in a million years. It leads to a room that has stalls set up, sort of like a dressing room. When she closes the door behind her, I can just about feel the pressure of the clubroom disappear. It's just me and her, now.

“I, ah, came to tell you that I won't be able to come over for a while...”


End file.
